Uncle Chan
Actor *Voice Actor: Sab Shimono (English) *Japanese Seiyu: Takao Ishii (Japanese, present) - Hajime Iijima (Japanese, past) History Early Life Born in the year of the Dog (The Dog and Piggy Show), Uncle owns an antique store, (which was originally an 8-track tape store) and became a chi wizard by learning his skills from Master Fong. As a child, he was part of the Seven Little Fortunes opera troupe (which Jackie Chan was part of in real life), and thus received opera school training. In addition, he is an accomplished martial artist in his own right, and according to Jackie (in The Dog and Piggy Show), Uncle himself was just like Jackie at the same age. apparently after he became too old for martial arts, he then studied an unknown fighting style that allowed him to knock out opponents with small jabs to the chest or neck, allowing him to knock out tough opponents like Hak Foo (utilized in "bullies"). Background Uncle is known as "sensei" by Tohru (japanese for teacher), and as "Uncle" by everyone else. He is the uncle of Jackie and great-uncle of Jade. He has a very stereotypical Chinese man. He always talks in third person about himself and often uses Cantonese in many aspects of his speech his magic incantation, "Jiu mo gwai gwaai faai dei zau", which means "Evil demons and malevolent spirits, be gone!" (In Cantonese). His most common magical items are a dried salamander and dried puffer fish; they both have backgrounds in Asian remedies. His favorite drink is tea, but often complains that it's too hot or cold and always throws the cup after a sip. A running gag between Uncle and Jackie is when Jackie does something wrong and Uncle hits him over the head with a two-fingered strike. He has hit other characters such as Valmont, Captain Black, Tohru, Daolon Wong, Hsi Wu the Sky Demon, and on one occasion himself (he had blamed himself for a kidnapping of Tohru). Several times, when Jackie is unconscious, he dreams that a ghost head of Uncle is floating above him telling him what's going on and why he should get up. It always ends with Uncle's ghost whacking him over the head as mentioned before. The same dream actually happens to Uncle in the episode entitled The Dog and Piggy Show. Uncle is not what one would call technology-savvy, since he does not understand devices such as faxes, (he gets all his facts from books) laptops, (calling Jade's a "magic waffle iron"), and the World Wide Web. However he can understand sending a spell though the phone but ironically not a piece of paper. In the episode "The Shadow Eaters", he is revealed to have a passion for oil painting. His true name is never mentioned, and even Jade's visiting parents call him Uncle. They then explain that they think that he is actually their cousin. Catchphrases Catchphrases he commonly recites include "Magic must defeat magic!", "Do not question Uncle!", "Hot-cha!", "Aiiee-yaaaahh!", "We must do reeea-search!", "You want a piece of Uncle?", and his most commonly used saying, "One more thing!". Family *Jackie(Nephew) *Jade (Great-Niece)